Changing Sides in the Time of War
by Luna.Bright.Star
Summary: My story is sort of based off the game Black Ops Zombies. If you played it you can tell that I kind of based a character of Dempsey. I used this story for school and wanted to upload it. Please read and comment, I want the fanfiction's community thoughts on my story! Thank you and stay awesome! *MUWA*!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story please comment on it. I did this for a school project but I personally liked it so I wanted more people to read it, so please read it.

Changing Sides in the Time of War: Chapter 1

Engel is walking; her boots make loud taps on the cold, hard floor. She walks to a door that says, "Cpt. Amsel". She smiles at the look of her father's and her last name. It means blackbird in German. She opens the door to see her father's face looking at papers, solid as a stone. She coughs to get his attention. Cpt. Amsel looks up, still with a cold look o his face.

"You called for me sir?" asks Engel.

"Yes, I did," relies Cpt. Amsel, "I have got some papers from the head of the military stating that they want you moved to the outskirts forest of Germany to command and fight for the fatherland."

"But father, you surly won't transport your own daughter far away from you?" Engel asked.

"I'll do anything for our country to win, even if it's the cost of my own daughter's life," replied Cpt. Amsel.

"You can't Abelard, father! I refuse to go!" protested Engel with her throat hurting from holding back her tears.

"If you do not go you will be banished, even worse, you will be a dishonor to the Amsel family and be worthless in my eyes," Ctp. Amsel said. Engel couldn't believe this! Her father was willing to give her away for Germany, his own daughter that he raised from a baby, raised by his self after her mother died, was going to send her far away where she could die. All Engel did was nod her head, and salute her father and walk out the door.

Outside of the office was a man just taller than her father. Once his playful green eyes meet her cold but tearful eyes he busted into laughter. She frowned. His presence annoyed her to her core. Once he collected himself, he grinned at Engel with hate.

"What are you laughing at you fool?" asked Engel.

"I heard you're going far, far away little Engel and it brings my herz joy to watch you look so miserable getting transported far away from your dear father," said the man.

"What about it Wulf Ubel?! Do you have a problem?! And I can handle myself by myself!" snapped Engel.

"Not a problem at all. In fact, it's more of solution," snickered Wulf.

"Well, I don't mind it either as long as it gets me away from your stupidity", replied Engel. As Wulf stared back at her with pure hate. Engel smiled then walked out into the cold winter rain.

The next day, Engel gathered all the things she needed for her new position. As she arrived at the small airport, she ran to the small plane to, trying to escape the cold weathers grasp. Before she buckled herself in, she took off her jacket, got comfortable, and then put on her seat belt. She enjoyed the feeling of the plane taking off into the air and how it flew so easy up in the dark blue sky. She felt exactly like the black bird that her family was named after. After a while of being in the sky, she dozed off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A loud boom woke up Engel from her sleep. She looked out her fog covered window to see pouring water and fire in the sky. She almost flew out of her seat as a wing of the plane broke off. She could see the ground getting closer to her by the second. It was trying to consume her and her life. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. Everything went out after that.

So, how was it? Was it good, alright, bad, or down right horrible? Please tell me, I need to know! well ill be posting Chapter 2 soon, so stay following ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Engel opened her eyes. The smell of gas filled her nostrils. She was amazed she had survived, but she wasn't going to be for long. The planes fire was still breathing even through the hard rain. The plane didn't have long before it would explode. Engel started to take off her seatbelt but it was jammed. She panicked and started pulling at it with all her strength; it wasn't budging. She looked up at the cloudy gray sky. She knew she was done for.

She heard the bushes ruffle. Oh, great, Engel thought, a bear is going to eat me. But instead of a big bear popping out, a big man came out. He was very tall, and strong. He had amazing ocean blue eyes that she could see clearly even through all the smoke in the air. He had short blonde hair and amazingly handsome. Engel has never called a man handsome.

"Hilfe kerl freund! Ich stecken!" Engel screamed to the stranger in German. The man had a twist look on his face but she could tell that he still knew what she meant (to a point). He pulled out a bowie knife and cut her seat belt with ease. He caught her and carried her away from the accident. Engel was amazed how easy her carried her away.

"Danke," Engel replied to the stranger. She looked up at him with eyes of gratitude.

"Huh… I don't know what you just said but you're welcome," said the man. Was this man speaking English! Engel's eyes widen as she studied his whole body. Yes he was extremely handsome and built but his clothing was one of…of an American! He is an American soldier! An enemy! Why'd he save her? Was he going to take Engel hostage? Engel shivered as she had no weapon to defend herself with and her body was too injured from the impact to run. She stayed quiet.

After a moment or two of an awkward silence the American opened his mouth.

"Uhm, my name is Dustin Armstrong. I was around searching the area for any enemies, wounded or supplies when I saw your plane come crashing down. I ran to see what happened or if there were any survivors, then that's when I saw you," Said Dustin.

"Zhank you eh Dustin," said Engel with a heavy German accident, "Vhat are you going to do vith me now if I may ask?

"What do you mean?" Dustin replied with confusion.

"I am a German officer! Can you not see zhat?!" yelled Engel.

"Sheesh, don't gotta yell at me! No you look like a regular German woman to me but now that you're getting all snappy I can see the officer part in you. I guess I'll just help you back home or something," Dustin said.

"Vhat?! You are villing to let me go?" Engel asked.

"Yea. You're injured and there's no reason why I should hurt you or keep you hostage," Dustin answered. Engel looked at him in amazement. Was he lying? This cannot be an American that she was told about. This cannot be the American that everyone said that was evil and plotting to take over Germany and ruin the fatherland. This cannot! There was a big explosion from where the plane was. Dustin jumped on Engel as to protect her. This only amazed her more.

"Sorry about that," Dustin said as he helped Engel up, "We should get out of here and look for a place to camp out for the night. I think I remember where a cave was, not too far from here." Dustin started to walk, Engel had no choice but to follow him, in this condition, she could not take care of herself.

After a while of walking, Engel had to stop. She was breathless. Her body couldn't talk her far in the condition she was in. Dustin looked back to check on her. He could see that she was not in the best shape.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Dustin asked.

"Nein!" snapped Engel, "I can do it myself." She did not want to show her enemy that she was weak. They only walked a couple feet more when Engel fell. Her legs gave up. She tried to push herself up but couldn't. Dustin ran towards her and picked her up as if she was a feather.

"Put me down right now!" Engel yelled.

"No!" Dustin replied, "You are too weak to walk on your own, you need help. Besides by the time we get there I'll be 50." Dustin chuckled at his joke. Engel pouted as she had to be carried.

"Ah, there it is, I knew I'd find it," said Dustin. Engel almost fell asleep in his arms. She turned her head to see a small cave, enough for maybe five people to be in. Dustin carried Engel in there then dropped her gently on the floor.

The floor was cold under Engel; in fact everything was cold because of the blasted weather.

"I'll be right back," said Dustin.

"Vhere are you going?" Engel ask.

"We need wood for a fire. How else do you expect us to stay warm?" Dustin answered. He walked out into the cold winter night. Engel curled up into a ball, trying to stay warm. She couldn't believe this was going on. It had to be a dream, what else would it be, it couldn't be reality. Engel wished she had her big jacket that her father had bought for her, but now it was burned to ashes from the plane crash. She wondered if her father even knew where she was or about the accident.

A loud crash of wood broke her train of thought. Dustin had thrown down a bunch of wood. He put the sticks in a shape of a pyramid, and then he pulled out matches from his coat. He struck the match and threw it at the pyramid. A fire struck to life in moment. Engel soon felt the warm hug of warmth from the fire. She scooted as close as she could to the fire, as well as Dustin. They were on the opposite sides of each other but could clearly see each other perfect.

"So, where were you going to before your plane crashed?" Dustin asked trying to make conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was flying to my new position a forest region of Germany" Engel said. Dustin hit the fire with a stick, trying to keep the fire alive. During this time, Engel took the opportunity to observe this _American_ closely. He look almost Engel age, very tall, muscular but lean, and... handsome. These words were rare to come into Engels mind about a man. Usually she hated them because they always thought they were better than women. Dustin still keep at the fire. His deep blue eyes caught the fire perfect, his short blonde hair made him look like an ordinary military soldier. She was lost in thought about him, why? This feeling she had was weird. Engel didnt know whether to embarrass it or hate it.

"Uh, are you okay?" Dustin asked. Engel came out of her thoughts. She noticed that she had been staring at him the whole time she was thinking. Her face got red, oh this was too embarrassing. wait.. she got embarrassed, that's even worse!

"Yes, sorry." Engel said as she looked away.

"All ready well," Dustin said. There was a long awkward silence. They didn't look at each other. To break this silence, Dustin spoke up.

"I like hot wings, do you?" Dustin asked awkwardly.

"Vhat zhe fuck is a hot wing?!" Engel asked. Is this the best thing this man could come up with to start a convesation.

"It's just some chicken thats cooked and has hot sauce on it. It's very yummy. When this war is over and we're friends again, you should come down to America and try some." Dustin said with excitment.

"Ve friends? oh, no sir, Ve vill not be friends vith the people vho started var with us. Ve Germans have to much pride to let our enemies become friends vhen they're the ones who ruined everything" Engel said.

"Started? What do you mean we started the war?" Dustin asked.

"You heard me correctly" Engel said.

"Sweety, where have you been gettiing your facts from?" Dustin ask.

"You saying im vrong?!" Engel yelled.

"I'm Saying you got your facts wrong! Do you know what your country has been doing?!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Of, course. Were trying to bring up our economy and make Germany a better place." Engel said with pride.

"So killing a bunch of inoccent Jews is making Germany better?!" Dustin asked with anger.

"Vhat do you mean? We are not killing them! We barely put them to work or in prison."

"Sweety, tomorrow you're coming with me to learn the truth." Dustin said. What did he mean by truth. She was right, wasn't she? Of course she was right! Why should she believe her enemy. She wasn't going to go anywhere with him, but... this could be a good opertuniity to get secret information on the Americans to tell her father so he could be proud of her again. Oh, maybe he'll let her go back to working by his side! Engel couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

When Engel woke up, she was awakened by the cold morning breeze. She sat up and sat there trying to process what had recently happened. She slept like a rock that night, which was a good thing. She turned her head to the right to see Dustin still sleeping there, snoring like a bear. Engel was thing of trying to run but she was still injured and needed the information he carried ort knew. During her thinking the snoring had suddenly stopped. Dustin sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Sweetheart," said Dustin.

"Do you American's alvays vake up so late? And don't call me sveetheart or I'll rip your tongue out," snapped Engel.

"Shesh okay and no we don't," Dustin replied. Engel really wanted to hurt him but had to hold back. Dustin got up and walked out of the cave and went behind a tree. Engel didn't know what he was doing until she heard the noise of water hitting the dirt. She groaned and laid back down.

"Come on lazyass. We have to hurry up and get back to my camp before lunchtime. I'm starving!" Dustin said while fixing his pants. Engel was about to insult him but her stomach agreed with him by growling. Both got up and started walking.

* * *

"How much longer do ve have to valk until ve get to your stupid camp?" Engel asked with frustration. They had been walking for a good hour and her feet hurt. Why was he so far from his camp? Did he really go this far in look for people?

"Not that far sweetheart. We're almost there. We wouldn't be taking so long if you would let me carry your stubborn ass," Dustin replied.

"I am not stubborn I can just take care of myself and I told you not to call me zhat!" Engel yelled.

"Everyone could use a little help and shesh it's just a little nickname Engel, don't take it too serious," Dustin said jokingly.

"I do not like being called nickn-"

"See there's my camp!" Dustin yelled.

Engel looked at the direction he was pointing. It was a small camp with many American soldiers… enemy soldiers. She took a big swallow of her saliva knowing she was going to enter enemy territory.

They walked towards the big gate that looked like an entrance. Dustin walked to a wooden booth that had a brunette sitting inside, filing her nails. Dustin said something and as if his voice was a command and she was a dog, she dropped her filer and leaned over the window with a sweet smile on her face. The sweetness made Engel want to vomit.

As they talked, Dustin pointed to Engel and the girl looked at Engel. Her face went sour as if she saw a Engel as a dead rat on the floor. The brunette's eyes went back to Dustin with a smile. After a few moments of talking, the gate started to open. What happened, thought Engel, did he tell her I was an enemy. Dustin waved his hand to Engel to follow him. As she walked by the booth, she felt the brunette's brown eyes following her like a hawk.

Everything was brown and a forest green. It looked as though someone vomited beef stew all over the place. They walked into the infirmary.

"Vhat are ve doing here?" Engel whispered to Dustin.

"You're lipping. You're leg probably is broken or something. You need to get it checked," Dustin replied.

"I vill not take any help from you Amer-"

"Oh Dustin, you're back!" a voice of a child yelled.

"Ah the doctor I was looking for. Darlene," said Dustin. He walked up to a blonde woman and gave her a hug.

"About time you're back honey. I thought you got kidnapped or something. Who's your friend?" Darlene looked at Engel with a smile.

"Darlene this is my friend, Engel. I need you to check out her leg, I think it's broken," Dustin sounded worried.

"No prob hun," Darlene said. Darlene walked to the back while Dustin walked up to Engel and spoke to her softly so only she could hear him.

"Darlene is a good friend of mine. she's very sweet. she'll take care of you. I got to go and report in. I'll see you in a bit."

"You can't leave m-" Engel's words were useless as Dustin walked out of the door. Darlene walked back with something in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darlene was a thin girl with skin of perfect pigment that looked like it had never been bruised, let alone scratched, in her life. She had short, curly blonde hair with a blue bow. She had rosy cheeks with red lips stick and dark blue eyes that looked like sapphires. She gave Engel a patient robe to change in.

"The bathroom is right over there. You can tidy up a bit before I give you an x-ray. If you need help just ask," said Darlene. Engel walked into the small restroom. The first thing she saw was her reflection on a square mirror. She looked like shit. Her hair was a mess with pieces of straw and grass in it. She had ripped jeans on and her shirt was nothing but a dirty rag. She looked like a straw dog compared to Darlene at the moment

Engel changed out of her clothes. Her skin was bruised and scratched. Engels left ankle looked like it has been painted purple. It was badly bruised. Her rib caged showed but you could still see a faint outline of her abs. Engel threw everything but her bra and underwear in the trash. Those two items she kept on.

Engel walked out. She tried to cover herself the best she could. This was embarrassing. Darlene walked towards her.

"Follow me to the examination room," Darlene said with a voice of a child. They went into the x-ray room, and took pictures. Darlene led Engel to a room for patients.

It was a room with rows of beds. A couple of them were filled with soldiers that were sleeping.

"You can sleep in this bed," Darlene said while patting her child hand on a rough bed, " if you need any help, call for a nurse. They will help you with any problem you have."

"Eh, zhank you," Engel said. How could she be taking help from an enemy? She felt like she was disgracing her father every time she took help from this girl. Darlene left the room and Engel made herself comfortable on the rock mattress. She started thinking on a way she can get to the tent with all the generals and where they might keep their information on war strategies or supply information.

"So how you doing, sweetheart?" his voice broke her train of thought.

"Vhat did I tell you about calling me that?! Damn American, you fools can never listen to the simplest requests," Engel scolded Dustin.

"Sorry Engel, you want me to call you something else or do you like being called by your name?" Dustin asked. Engel didn't know what to say. She wanted this damn American to stop calling her something she is not but something inside her liked the way his voice said it to her.

"oh hey Dustin you're back! Did you get in trouble again?" Darlene had came back. Engel frowned as this whore ruined her moment… wait what moment?! Engel wanted no connection with this fool!

"Yeah a little," Dustin told Darlene while scratching his head.

"When will you stop getting in trouble cutey pie?" Darlene said while giving Dustin a nudge with her shoulder against his arm. For some reason this made Engel mad. She looked down at her legs trying to hide this feeling she felt in her gut.

"How's my friend doing Darlene? Will she live?" Dustin said jokingly.

"Yes she will live, but she has a broken leg. She cannot put much pressure on it. It should take about 6-8 weeks to heal."

"Six to eight weeks!" Engel practically yelled. She could not be in this hell hole for two months! She had places to be and had to command a squad for her father!

"I'm sorry but yes. You got in a really bad accident. If you don't move much it should heal in six months sweet heart," Darlene told Engel.

"Vhat is up with you fucking Americans and your stupid ass nicknames! It's all your guys' fault for this fucking war and my fucking leg!" Engel tried to walk away but fell. Dustin quickly ran up and picked her up. Engel pushed him away and got herself on the bed. She was fucking useless.

"I think we should give her some space Dustin," Darlene said, "if you need any help don't be afraid to-"

"I got it vhore," Engel snapped. Darlene and Dustin left the room. Most of the patients were now up and looking at Engel.

"Vhat the fuck you fools looking at?! Never seen an injured German?! I bet you guys have because you kill us for fun!" Engel snapped at them. Some laid back down while others got a newspaper and started to read it. Engel put her face in the pillow and did only what she was able to do and cried herself to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Engel woke up the room was dark. Only a few lights were on now. That meant it was night and all the men were asleep (besides those taking the night watch). Engel sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes as the felt swollen from her crying. She hasn't cried since she was a little girl. Her father never allowed crybabies so she had to be tough to keep her father pleased.

Engel looked at the rows of sleeping men to her right (her bed was against the right wall of the hall). When she turned to the left to check the doorway where the nurses entered and exited, she saw Dustin sleeping in an uncomfortable wooden armed chair. His arms were crossed and he was leaning to his right. His head slightly forward and his snores were light this time. He was dressed in his uniform but a cleaner one. He must of rook a shower and changed when she was sleeping, but why did he come back after she cursed them out?

The thoughts of why Dustin came back filled her head; until something more important popped in… she needed to piss. The bathroom was next to the nurse's doorway to the left. It wasn't far from Engel's bed luckily, but how was she going to get there with her leg being fucking broken. Ah, the thought of her being useless filled her head again. What was she going to do?

She didn't want to have any of the staff to help her nor did she want Dustin's help. You'd think these dumb American's would put a crutch for her to use but nope… their idiots. Engel slowly moved to the side of the bed and put her feet out. She tried to push herself to stand but a sharp, unbearable pain stung up her leg, starting from her ankle to her kneecap. She held her scream in and sat back down. She exhaled a sharp breath. That fucking hurt.

Engel slowly got her butt to the floor. Once she sat like a child on the floor she tried to slowly twist her body so she could crawl her way to the bathroom without using her legs, only her arms. As she turned, the pain grew as she put some pressure on it as she twisted herself. Once she was on her belly she exhaled again, and then started using her arms to push her forward to the bathroom.

It took about a minute or two to get there, but then she faced a problem… the door handle. Fucking shit, she thought, how hard is it for a woman to go to the restroom here. She put her head down. Her forehead touched the cold, concrete floor. She wanted to cry again as the useless thoughts flooded her mind once again.

"What are you doing on the floor, Engel?" Dustin said. Engel picked her head and turned around. He was sitting on his chair looking at her as if she was crazy. Her cheeks got hot as her eyes widen. This is fucking embarrassing, Engel thought.

"Are you trying to go to the restroom?" Dustin asked. "You could have just asked a nurse for help or woke me up. Let me go get a nurse."

"Nein!" Engel said as soon as Dustin stood up. He looked at her. "I don't vant any of those hures helping me."

"Then do you want me to help you?" Dustin asked. Engel's face got hotter. She never had help, let alone a guy offering her helped. She didn't want those American whores thinking she was useless and have them help her. He was the only one she really knew in this place. Fuck… she had no choice.

"I guess…" Engel said softly. Dustin walked up to Engel and picked her up. She held her scream in again as he picked her up.

"Sorry," said Dustin with care. He open the door and sat her on the toilet.

"Eh, just let me know when you're done with your business," he said awkwardly as he closed the door. She finished her business and lucky for Engel, they had hand wipes in the bathroom for those who couldn't get to the sink.

"Eh, Dustin," Engel called out. Dustin came in and carried her to her bed. He went back into the bathroom to wash his hands then sat down on the chair again.

"You hungry Engel?" Dustin asked.

"Vhat happened to zhe whole nickname sveetheart?" Engel said jokingly.

"You didn't like it, so I stopped saying it," answered Dustin. Engel felt hallow when he said that. She remembered that she had snapped at him and Darlene.

"It's not zhat I do not like it, it's zhe fact zhat I am not a 'sveetheart'. My fazher raised me to be cruel and as hard as a rock. He didn't believe his offspring, girl or boy, should be weak. He vanted me to be as strong as him and become a captain like him," Engel clarified herself to Dustin. It was the truth but she only said it so he could call her it again. For some reason, the way he said it made her feel weak. A good weak.

"I'm sorry?" he replied confused, "so you want me to call it?" Engel thought about it. she wanted him to but she didn't want to become friends or 'lovers' with him.

"Vhatever… it doesn't matter to me," Engel tried to act tough but Dustin smiled when he saw her cheeks get red. Her eyes widen as she saw how cute he looked as he had a crooked smile on his long, handsome face. His eyes were bright blue, even though it was dime as fuck in this room. She got more red as she thought of him like this. She turned her head and had her dark, long bangs cover her face.

"Hey don't hide that sweet face from me," Dustin said playfully. Engel was going to faint if this continued. She never felt like this before. What the hell was going on? Out of nowhere, Dustin's arms reached around her waist. Engel hesitated at first.

"Hey, why don't we pass the time and talk about each other? I'll get you something to eat," Dustin let go of her and got off the bed. he walked through the door.

"Vhat zhe fuck?" Engel said under her breath.

* * *

Thank you to those who gave me reviews and have been reading my story. I hope it is going good and doesn't suck. Sorry for the recent change but someone brought it to my attention that my story was messy and it needed to be fixed. Thank you for that. I have been busy with school so I haven't really paid close attention to it. instead of doing my 8+ page report, I decided to fix it up for you guys/gals :) keep reading and keep me posted on any problems on my story. if you like it please comment me about it. I love bad or good comments. I need to improve somehow :D


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter for you guys :D hope you like it :*

* * *

Chapter 7

Dustin had come back with some bread and cheese. They both ate and talk about themselves (well more of Dustin then Engel, she liked to keep her personal life away from this American). They talked and talked. When they got tired Dustin would leave then bring back some coffee so they could stay talking. Engel never talked to anyone like this before. She never really had friends because she was always too busy studying or training. Her father always kept her on her toes so she never had a social life. When she was in high school, all the girls would be getting boyfriends or getting married! But never Engel, she was always busy. Girls saw Engel as a boy more than a girl and guys saw her as a freak. Yeah she had long, pitch-black hair and wide purple eyes, but hey, it wasn't her fault he father never let her have friends.

As they kept talking, nurses would walk in and out of the hall to check on the patients. Engel would pay attention to them; they all would look at Dustin with an admiring eye but then would look at Engel with anger? What was this look? She never knew how other women thought, they were weird creatures (she knew, she was one).

"Hey sugar, how long have you been up?" It was Darlene. She was talking to Dustin , of course.

"Eh, I don't really know. Haha, we just got caught up talking and eating that time seem to flash by," Dustin said.

"Well, a soldier needs his rest so go on and get to your quarters and get some sleep while you can, you men need to be up and running in an hour or so from now."

"Alright Darlene, I'll see you soon," said Dustin, "and be nice to her Engel." Dustin said this quietly then he winked. Engel's cheeks got hot once he blinked. He walked out the door.

"How you doing?" said Darlene.

"Eh, I am doing fine. Zhank for asking," said Engel awkwardly.

"Do you need to use the restroom or want to go outside?" Darlene asked. Unfortunately, Engel needed to piss again and she also wanted to get out of this fucking hall.

After her awkward piss and her help outside, Engel found herself to be enjoying the fresh forest air. Something about being out of the city limits always made Engel feel light. She saw men walking in marches back and forth. Or she would see men walking with papers to tents or cabins the go to another. Sometimes she saw some just sit and relax and enjoy each other's company. As Engel sat her she craved a beer. That would hit the spot right now, especially since her leg as all fucked up.

Engel got lost in her thought. Once she got a hold of her thoughts again, she was thinking of Dustin. How the hell can that American just casually put his arms on her! He had the nerve to do this! If she wasn't injured she'd, she'd…. do what? even though she wanted to hate the thought of him putting his arms on her, a little piece of her liked it… Nein, she thought while shaking her head, I can't be thinking like a little school girl with her first crush. She couldn't be thinking of kissing him or hugging him or going on da- WHAT THE FUCK WAS HER MIND THINKING!

As Engel was trying to get a hold of her cerious mind, Darlene was debating if she should ask if she needed help.

"Hey Darlene, how's your new patient?" asked Darlene's coworker Peggy. She was a tall, boney, red head. She had emerald eyes and perfectly placed freckles.

"Eh, she's alright. She has a German accent and she's violent at times. I don't know if I could be calm around her. German's are scary" said Darlene.

"If you want, I can watch her while you get some alone time. Or maybe you can find your '_Sugar_' and get some alone time with him," Peggy teased.

Darlene got red. Her sapphire eyes stood out against her now apple red face.

"He's not my _Sugar _were just good fri-"

"Oh save it Darlene. We all see how you look at him. You're like a child with him. You become the definition of _looovvee_ when hes around," Peggy continued to tease.

"Well, a couple of moment alone with Dustin wouldn't hurt…" Darlene thought out loud.

"Then go!" Peggy said while pushing Darlene out. Once Darlene was outside, she turned to see Engel's purple eyes staring at her like she was meat. Something about her gave Darlene the chills. She waved to Engel then hurried off to find Dustin. Maybe they could get some alone time like Peggy said.

"Vhat zhe fuck is that vako doctor doing?" Engel asked to herself.

"She's going to spend some alone time with herself or her _boyfriend_."

Engel jumped when she heard some lady answer her. She was a tall American girl with short red hair, emerald eyes, and freckles.

"Vho Zhe fuck are you?" Engel asked.

"I'm nurse Jackson, but you can call me by my first name Peggy if you like, Engel, right?" said Peggy.

"Ja, and eh the hure has a boyfriend?" Engel asked.

"Uhm try to speak complete English and not exactly. I like to tease her. She likes Dustin since the moment she meet him. Those two would make a cute couple," Peggy said. Engel had a burning in her throat from hearing this. Dustin was Darlene's boyfriend or did Dustin like her like she like him or… or… Engel just wanted to run away! But she fucking couldn't because of her damn leg!

"Well If you need anything, I'll be here to help Engel" said Peggy happily as she walked away. Engel held her head down and let some tears flow down her cheeks once again.

* * *

Hure=Whore in German

Thanks for reading. I did 3 pages of my essay so far. I hope my story is good enough for you guys. if not, give me some tips. I would love the advice/comments. keep reading, Sweethearts ;D


	8. Chapter 8

I have 46 views on my story :D I know some people think that's a small amount but I think it is a lot and I am very happy/proud of my 46 views! Thank you everyone who has read my story and is still reading it! I love you guys so much *MUWA*

* * *

Chapter 8

Darlene found Dustin in the workout room with his friends. Oh, she could faint just by seeing his smile. She took a big breath and walked in. She had to make him take her out to the nearby town. Well, they knew each other for a while now and they were very close. It was only logical that he should like her, as much as she liked him, now and he surely wanted to take her out on a date but didn't have time because of work or his German friend being injured. Maybe she needed to give him the little nudge he needed.

"Hey Darlene," said one of the guys, "you looking for Dustin right?" She nodded. "Shucks, why can't you ever look for me." She giggled at his silly response and continued to go in until she found Dustin

"HEY SUGAR!" she practically yelled and had the whole room's attention. Her face turned to a cherry when she noticed that she was louder than she thought. 'Oh gosh, maybe I should just run out befo-

"Hey Darlene, what you yelling for?" Dustin asked while putting his equipment down. 'Oh My GOSH' Darlene thought, 'look at them arms. Their so muscly and handsome. I could just-'she had to stop her thoughts before she did something stupid.

"Hey Sugar, I was just wondering… eh… can we talk outside… I can't breathe in here" Darlene asked.

"Sure thing, Darlene," Dustin said as they walked out. The cool air hit her face. The smell of wet dirt filled her nostrils.

"Hey Dustin… we've been friends for a while" Darlene started. Her heart raced as she talked with short breaths, "and I think we should you know, go out to the town and watch a movie or get a bite to eat or you know…"

"You mean a date?" Dustin asked with a clueless face. Darlene jumped at the question. His ocean eyes were lost, you had no clue what was going on.

"Well, yeah. I mean no. like friends, just a friend's night out, unless you want it to be a d… date," Darlene responded.

"Eh I don't know Darlene. I can't afford leaving Engel here where she feels unsafe. Im her only friend here and I don't think she will be okay with me just taking off on her like that. Maybe when Engel's leg gets better we can go out. All three of us, as friends. Maybe you can even invite Peggy and I can invite some of the guys. There's some good bars to check out down there you know?" Darlene's heart dropped and shattered. How could he just say that? Yeah, he looked uncomfortable saying that but why? Also why did he have to throw that German in! Their Enemies plus she's a bitch! How the hell could he be so kind and want to be friends with HER!

"Oh, okay. I'll wait then. Yeah, you're right. Can't leave Engel alone can we… maybe a group of friends and a night out to the bar would be sweet, huh. We'll I need to get back to the office. See yeah, Dustin," Darlene turned quickly and speed walked to an open meadow just out of the camp. She threw herself on the floor and busted out in tears. This was a stupid idea! Why did she listen to Peggy! That Bitch! Darlene continued to cry, with her mind full of thoughts and a shattered heart.

Dustin didn't know if he should of ran after her or what. Yeah, they were friends but he never thought she would end up _liking_ him. He never thought of liking Darlene like that. He walked to the showers and freshened up. As he showered his heart and mind combined for a second. Why didn't he like her? She was always there and they knew so much about each other. Why didn't he have any feelings for her like that? He closed his eyes to try to picture himself with her but instead of Darlene, someone else showed up. It was a girl; she was thin and a bit taller than Darlene. Long, shiny, smooth hair fell perfectly down her back, which was so perfect with its curves on the sides. Her face was thin and her black hair her covered an eye perfectly. She was pale with slightly pink lips. He waited for the eyes to open. She was someone he knew… but who? They were in a meadow, the sun shined perfectly on her. So perfect, that it glistened off her as if she was a diamond. She wore a black dress. The dressed showed her shoulders but covered her arms until her wrists, which she wore a thin, stringed bracelet on her left. The dress was slightly flowy but a string was tied on the waist, then the dress continued to her ankles which her feet were bare. When he looked up back at her face, her eyes were open. They were a bright purple… didn't Engel have purple eyes?

He opened his eyes and realized he was still in the showers. He quickly turned off the water, dried himself and got dressed into night clothing. Did he just imagine Engel? And if so, why?

It was getting late, and he thought he should go see her. He walked in the medical unit and say Peggy.

"Hey Peg, is Engel in her bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look good. She sat all day outside and when I brought her in she didn't say a word but 'thanks' when I was done helping her. I asked her if she was hungry but she shook her head. She seems sad," Peggy said. That didn't sound good to him. He hurried into the patients' quarters. She was there reading a book. Dustin sat down on the chair that he slept on last night.

"Hey you okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I am fine. Vhy don't you go back vith your girlfriend and leave me alone," she said with hate.

"Girlfriend? I have no girlfriend. Who told you that?" Dustin asked.

"Don't play stupid vith me!" Engel dropped the book and looked at him. Her eyes were red and swollen. It looked as if she's been crying and more wanted to spill but couldn't. "Zhe nurse said zhat Darlene vas your girlfriend or zhat you two liked each other like… a lot! Zhis is Vhy I hate you Americans!"

"Wow, wow, wow, sweetheart back up. You got things confused. I don't like Darlene like that, yeah I just discovered she likes me like that and I denied her offer for a date but I don't have a girlfriend. I don't like any girl like that but one… I think…" Dustin responded, 'why did Peggy give her the thought of Darlene and him dating?'

"Vhy should I believe you!" Engel hissed back.

"Because I saved your NAZI ass! I could have let you die and burn to death, less trouble for me! Maybe would of helped the war but you know what Engel! I didn't! If me saving your life doesn't give you enough trust in me then I don't know what will!" Dustin wanted to walk away but he wasn't going to leave Engel alone like Darlene. Engel thought of what he said. It was try, you could of let her die, but why didn't he?

"Es tut mir leid…" she said quietly with her head down, covered by her tangled hair.

"Engel don't speak German I can-"

"I'm sorry! Are you happy? I rarely say it! Now don't make me repeat myself again!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry too" said Dustin.

"Sorry for vhat?" Engel said while sniffling her nose from the boogers trying to escape.

"For everything I've done that had made you hate us more. I's especially sorry for making you cry. A lady should never cry, especially you." Engel's eyes open wide as she stared at him with shock. What the hell was he talking about?! He pushed himself of the chair and got on the bed with her. He stretched his arms around her and gave her a hug. What is up with this American and hugs and why is he always giving me them? Thoughts filled her mind again and she couldn't help but put her head on his chest and cry. Why was she crying? Why did he care? Her father barely cared so why did her enemy care more than her blood father? Why, why, why? She let her tears roll on to him. She continued until she fell asleep in his arms. Dustin carefully put her head on her pillow and covered her with the blankets. He took one more look at the angel that had fallen asleep on him until leaving to his chambers.

Darlene made her way back to camp once it got late. She went to the medical unit to continue her work.

"Hey Dolly, you're back! You okay? Your eyes are red!" Peggy sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Peg. How are the patients?" Darlene asked.

"They're all good except Engel. She hasn't ate or talked all day. She looks depressed. I wanted to spend some time with her tomorrow so I could see if she's doing any better. Dustin came in a while ago. He's checking on Engel, you want to go check it out?"

"Sure, you go get some rest Peg. The night shift should be coming soon. I'll hold on 'til then."

"Alright Dolly, see you tomorrow." Peggy walked out of the unit. Darlene wanted to go check on Dustin; maybe she could clarify herself for this afternoon. When she got to the doorway of the patients' room she saw Dustin on Engel's bed. He was hugging he as she cried. This made her throat burn again. He held Engel when she cried but why couldn't he hold her? She walked away quietly to the faculty bathroom were she went in and cried some more. Did Dustin like Engel? She thought as she wept on the toilet.

* * *

if you guys haven't figured it out yet, Engel means Angel in German :) I absolutely love her name!

Es tut mir leid=I'm sorry

put some reviews in on how you thought this chapter went. was it good or bad? what do you think will happen next ;D


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I HAVE 132 Views! Numbers are going up! Keep them going and I might die from a heart attack XD but sorry this took awhile, been doing homework XP sorry about the misspells, I just noticed them the other day :( but thank you all for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL *MUWA*

* * *

Chapter 9

Engel woke up lying down on her bed. It's been a couple for days since she's been here. Everyday Dustin came to see her when he could. Darleen was sad for a while but got over it. Engel's nurse Peggy always took care of her. Engel grew very fond of her. She was sweet but had a nasty attitude when she was mad; Engel loved that part of her. Engel got use to the uselessness of her leg and started using crutches to get place to place. She love to sit outside and look at the forest until the Americans would to their laps and ruin the beauties of Germany. The food wasn't all that bad at times, but then at other times she would find blue mold forming on her bread and had to cut it off. They had dogs here and Engel loved to pet them. Usually she saw them biting her friends (that were German soldiers) but when they weren't beasts they were quiet cute.

Engel grew sweeter each day she was here. She couldn't be mean to Peggy nor could she get mad at Dustin because he'd just laugh and she had to blush and turn her head. She was out by the fence today, looking out into the wilderness.

"What's up sweetheart?" Engel jumped. This damn man always scared the shit out of her.

"Vhat did I tell you about sneeking up on me?!" Engel scolded him.

"Hahaha but it's too cute when you jump and how your face has that 'oh shit' look on it" he chuckled away. Did he just call me cute?! Engel thought. This American is getting to soft with her. She had to toughen up. She had to keep him in check in who's the boss here.

"Well, it's been two weeks since you've been here. You getting use to the place?"

"Sadly, yes. Zhis stupid place is sometimes a hell hole. Aren't you guys aloud time outside? Or some nicer clozhes zhen rages?!"

" uhm we can. How about I go out to town, get some things, then when I come back I take you out to the woods. You look like a bird in a cage looking out the fence at the woods," said Dustin.

"I am a bird! Zhat is what my last name means!" Engel snapped.

"what is your last name? I don't think you've ever told me sweetheart." Questioned Dustin.

"Oh, I don't zhink I did. Uhm, my last name is Amsel. It means blackbird in German. My family takes great pride in it and will continue to pass it on," Engel asked.

"That's a unique name you got there, well lets go to…"

"Armstrong get your ass over here! You ain't done with your shit to be flirting with girls," a big captain was yelling across the yard. His voice was so deep and carried as if he was screaming in Engel's ear.

"Yes, Sir!" Dustin said and ran off. Engel laughed at the sight of Dustin getting yelled at and chewed by a captain. She use to do the same to her small squad, but Dustin had more pleasure time than her men. Wow, Engel thought, I have changed a lot. Engel turned back to the forest and went back to fantasizing.

Dustin took off during the afternoon. He had finished his chores fast and took a truck to town. He bought a red and white flannel blanket, some sausage, potatoes, cake, and some beer, and finally some clothes for Engel which was a regular black dress .He took off back to camp. He wanted to surprise Engel. When he went to find Engel he saw he at the fence again.

"Hey sweetheart I got a surprise for you!" Engel jumped when he yelled, Dustin laughed.

"Damn you American, vhat is it a bomb?!" Engel yelled.

"No, way better. Let's go," Dustin helped her up and took her to the medical unit so she could change. He waited outside.

Engel put on the dress. It was way to lose for her, she asked Peggy for some string, luckily she had some black string and helped tied it around Engel's waist. She was embarrassed but this was better than wearing ugly rags.

She walked outside and saw Dustin's jaw dropped.

"Vhat zhe fuck you looking at?!" she snapped

"You look amazing! I mean you always do but more right now, but you always do but… let's just get into the truck" Dustin gave up on his words and walked her to the truck. They took off away from the camp and towards to forest. Engel stared out the window. She was so happy. They kept going until Dustin turned into a dirt trail then parked the truck. He helped her off then grabbed a bag. They took off into the forest until they stopped at a beautiful meadow full of lavenders.


	10. Chapter 10

155 views! I'm so happy! I feel so lucky! well, here's a new chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with homework! I finally didn't have a pile of homework this week! I'll try to update every weekend or two. I'm almost finish with school :D maybe I'll have a bit of spare time to write a bunch of chapters before basic training :) wish me luck on the ASVAB! I love you guys so much! Stay awesome!

* * *

Chapter 10

Dustin unfolded the flannel blanket and spread it on the grass. He turned to check on Engel but she was lost in her own world. She was starring up into the blue sky. She was sinking in all the beauty around her and filling her ears with the melodies the birds were singing. If Dustin had a camera right now, he would take a picture. He was so lost when he looked at her. His breath cut short and his knees got weak. What was happening it him?

He quickly turned around before she noticed that he was admiring her appearance. He put the basket in the middle and took out two bottles of beer.

"Hey Sweetheart, want a beer?" Engel snapped out of her world and looked at him. He was handing her a beer that he just opened.

"Yes! Danke! I've been dying for a beer! You guys aren't allowed shit in your camp!" Engel sat on the blanket, grabbed the beer, and started chugging the beer.

"Wow, calm down there alcoholic" Dustin said with a chuckle then started drinking his beer. He took out cheese, sausage, bread, mustard, potatoes, butter, and cake. Engel's eyes widen at the sight of all this food. She dropped the beer and started eating. She hadn't had decent food in almost a month. Dustin giggled at the sight of this gorgeous women scarfing food down like a bear. He grabbed some food and started eating.

They finished eating food and cake. They relaxed and drank some beers. They giggled and learned more about each other. Turns out Dustin had two younger sisters and came from Nevada. His father was in the military and his mother was a stay and home mother. He had no girlfriend when he left for the military. The last girlfriend he had broke up with him and left to California. He's been single ever since.

"Did you and your last girlfriend… uhm hov do I put zhis… 'sleep vizh each ozher'?" Engel asked.  
"You mean did we have sex? Uhhh…. Yeah. I thought we would have never left each other. I was going to marry her after graduation, but she wanted to leave our small town and head somewhere big. I guess out little town wasn't good enough for her needs," Dustin said.

Engel felt awkward about him now. Her stomach turned at the thought of Dustin doing things with another woman. She couldn't help but fell a little jealous.

"Hey you never talked about your personal life. Come on sweetheart, open up a little. I saved your ass and I've known you for a month now. You can at least tell me a little but about you," Dustin said. Engel did feel a little bad for this. Like she said, her father never let her have friends, but she never told Dustin this. Maybe it was time to.

"Vell, my fazher vas a very strick man. He never really let me have friends because zhey vere a vaste of zime. Inszead, he kept me busy cleaning, studying, or training. From zhe moment my mozher got pregnant, he didn't care if he had a boy or girl, he vanted his child in the military just like him and his grandfazher and great-grandfazher. So, unlike you, I never had a boyfriends and never had more zhan maybe two friends," Engel said sadly. How come she was sad? Usually she didn't care, but now she was.

"So, you never had a first kiss?" Dustin ask. Engel looked up at him with wide eyes. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She looked at his deep ocean eyes. She had to look away from him. This was too weird! He has so much experience while she was like a child compared to him.

Dustin looked at her. She was so innocent for someone so violent. Her hair shined in the soft sunlight, while her pale skin stood out compared to her dark hair. She was looking down at a lavender. Her eyes radiated from her face. Now other girl had such eyes like hers. Her hair fell perfectly down to her waist. Her dress was a little baggy but looked perfect on her because of the small string tied around. She had no shoes on and her skin was soft but looked as if it has seen worst days with scars here and there. Her lips were a perfect light pink; they needed no lipstick.

Engel turned to see his eyes admiring her. His eyes were so beautiful. a person could swim in them. His long handsome face with his strong looking jaw made her want to kiss him, she had to look away but she couldn't. his face and his body was just to perfect. He wore a white shirt with blue pants, but his shoulders were wide and muscle with his chest being the same.

Dustin lean forward, Engel froze. She didn't know if she should move back or forward. She was trained for worse situations but this! This was an emergency! She closed her eyes, she didn't know what to do!

Dustin leaned forward, her eyes shut. He put his hand against the side of her face. His hand was huge and rough compared to her soft, small head. Her hair was like silk and flowed effortlessly throw his fingers. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips meet. Her lips were so soft and delicate. It was as if he was kissing a rose petal.

His lips touched hers. Oh my gosh! What was Engel doing?! She should move but… she sunk in his arms. His lips were rough against hers and she moved her lips with his. She put her hands against his tough chest. One hand went behind her head, to push her more in, while the other went behind her back. She was lost. This felt so good! She was ice cream melting in a hot summer day. She was in heaven, no she was… in love?

He moved his lips and she moved hers with his. This kiss was so sweet; this was the best kiss he has ever had! He was in love with this women, no this goddess! He would do anything to stay in this moment forever!

He pulled his lips off hers. They both open their eyes and looked at each other. Her breath was fast (as if she didn't breathe at all during the kiss). His heart was racing like a car. Then she got him off guard and went in for another. The same spark hit them again. this was sweeter than the cake they just ate.

When they were done kissing, Dustin let her go.

"Sorry about that sweetheart, I didn't know if you wanted that. I should have asked," Dustin apologized.

"Don't be, I wanted it," Engel said. They looked into each other's eyes. Dustin then lay down in the grass. He grabbed Engel's waist and pulled her down with him. She laid on his arm and they stared into the sky until the sunset fell and stayed even after the moon and stars came up.

When Dustin realized it was late, Engel had already fallen asleep on his arms. She was drooling just a bit, he laughed. He picked her up and put her in the truck. Dustin packed everything and drove back to camp. He carried her into the medical unit and put her on her bed. he kissed her on the head and left.

Before he left the doors, he saw Darlene. She was going through some fills.

"Hey Dustin, what you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Just came to put Engel in her bed. I took her to the forest, she seemed a bit sick of being in here so I took her out to get some air," Dustin replied. Darlene's stomach turned at the thought of Dustin and Engel being alone.

"Well, I'm gonna head for the sac. You don't stay up too late missy. Goodnight Darlene," he left the doors while waving his hand. Darlene's throat burned but she had to keep these tears in. she went down the hallway and turned to the right, she saw Engel sleeping with a smile on her face. Darlene knew they had done something, and left to her office to sulk.

* * *

Danke=Thank you.

How was today's chapter? Leave a review for any improvements, things you didn't like or things you did like. I want to know what you guys think! Stay awesome! *MUWA*


	11. Chapter 11

Short chapter today. I know I said I'll do it every weekend but I was so bored today without homework! Thank you who have stayed with me this long! I love you guys! *MUWA*

* * *

Chapter 11

Engel woke up the nest morning. She was the happiest person right now! If it wasn't for her broken leg, she'd be spinning right now! Engel got up and did her regular morning things. today was a checkup day and Darlene was going to check if Engel's leg was getting a little better.

"Good morning Engel, are you ready for Dr. Crooke to see you?" Peggy walked into the room Engel nodded and followed Peggy to the x-ray room where Darlene and Peggy examined her leg.

After some pictures and about 30 minutes of Darlene and Peggy studying the pictures they came and told Engel the news.

"Your leg is healing quite well. Your leg should be good as new in about 2 weeks. You'll have to be careful with it and not put too much pressure or run to fast at first but you'll be able to walk. Give it 3 weeks and you'll be able to run and maybe jump around," Dr. Crooke said. Engel looked happy at Darlene. She could be able to walk around and gain information for her father in 2 weeks. Then she'll be able to run away and give it to her father herself and he'll move her back by his side.

"Zhank you for taking such good care of me," Engel said to Darlene and Peggy. They both said "your welcome" and Peggy helped Engel outside. Engel couldn't wait to tell Dus… wait… if she left, would Dustin and her become enemies again? Maybe she could convince him to join her side! If he go the accent, he could probably pass for a German! Engel would give it a shot.

Dustin came to the medical unit right after work. He looked exhausted and dirty. Engel thought he probably went on a watch duty. Engel smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what you up to?" Dustin asked.

"Vell, I got some good news!" Engel excitedly.

"What is it?"

"In two veeks my leg vill ve able to valk vithout these stupid crutches! Isn't zhat amazing?!" Engel shouted.

"That's awesome sweetheart! Maybe I can take you to town and we can walk around and get some food to eat and watch a movie, how does that sound?" Dustin asked awkwardly.

"Zhat vould be sveet," Engel sounded like a girl in love. When he was around she wanted to be alone with him. They sat down and talked to afternoon away. Before they knew it, it was dark.

"Hell, it got late pretty fucking fast. How time flies when you're enjoying it," Dustin said looking at the stars. Engel looked up at them too. She leaned her head against Dustin's arm. They both sat in silence on a bench in front of the medical unit. Only a dim outdoor light gave them sight, besides the moon.

Engel then looked at Dustin and he looked at her. They kissed again. She could never get tired of how her heart raced. She loved this feeling. They stopped and Dustin looked into her eyes. Engel had to look away.

"It's getting late, I should get you to bed," Dustin said will scratching the back of his head. Dustin helped her up and walked her to her bed. they said their goodnight and she fell asleep with a smile on her face again.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry its been a while, I've been busy with school and planning the school's graduation . so busy for little me. Well, here's a new chapter. please comment or send me a message! I need to know how the story is going! Thank you loves! *MUWA* ;)

* * *

Chapter 12

This past week and a half hasn't been so well. Engel barely got to see Dustin. He was always being called out to do something and the time that they have been able to see each other; someone was always there with them. Either it was one of Dustin's friends or a nurse watching over Engel. They barely got to kiss twice! Engel was so close to snapping at the next person that would ruin their alone time. How was she going to be able to handle this relationship?

Engel had no other word to call it but a relationship. Friends sure as hell don't kiss like they do but they didn't act like a couple because it had to remain secret. Engel was at least able to somewhat walk on her own now. She was able to walk to do her needs and go outside but a nurse had to watch her to make sure nothing "went wrong". Engel tried to stay on the happy thoughts of her leg getting better but then she would have to go back with her father and leave Dustin. She couldn't sleep at night because all her thoughts jumped back and forth. Was she going insane!

Engel woke up to the bright sun light. "Great," Engel sighed as she slipped from the bed. she went to the nearest nurse to see if she could get the case of and start practice walking, of course the nurse said she had to wait two more days. So Engel bathed and went outside to the make shift shitty ass plot of weeds they called a garden. She watched the men and women pace around like ant. They looked all so busy and Engel wished she could have something to do like them. It would help keep the thought of not seeing Dustin in two days out of her head. Where the fuck was she? She hadn't even seen him walking around… she sighed. How could she, a strong German solder, be getting sad over an American soldier? It sounded ridiculous but she couldn't help it. The thought of his warm hand not on her made her shiver from the cold that wasn't there.

Engel turned to look at the clock. 23:20 was displayed. She looked back at the roof. She didn't eat anything, and if she did she would have thrown it up. Where was he?! This was never like him. Her thoughts raced through her mind. She wanted to get a gun and…

"NEIN!" Engel sat up and yelled. Two men woke up and looked at her as if she was insane. "Vhat the fuck you looking at?! Go back to bed!" Engel cussed to the men. One of the men said 'Bitch' then they both lay back down. She was going insane…

Two days passed. No sign of Dustin. Engel has barely eaten anything. She's lost 6 pounds but now her stupid casted is off and she can walk without any cane but the stupid nurses still watch her. She sat in the garden until dusk, still no sign of Dustin. She walked slowly to the medical unit. She heard a truck and walked towards the entrance of the camp to see it come in. it's been about two days since she's seen a truck roll in. usually they came back with bullet holes and looked as if its seen more than it should have and this one looked no different.

Men slowly came out and they looked like dark monsters in the dying light of the sun. some hunched over as if they were injured, and she's seen too many men in that position, many were men under her commands. She turned away and walked to the medical unit, women and men ran out to the arrivals, one of the women running was Darlene. Engel gave a smirk and walked to her bed, Peggy was prepping the bed.

"Engel, you can go to the women's housing unit and sleep there for now on. We got new arrivals and your bed needs to be used. So take your belongings and leave the unit," Peggy has said in the most serious tone that Engel has ever heard. She saw the men that use to be in beds leaving the room too. She quickly gathered her belongings and left with them. The camp was now bright so nurses and doctors can examine the arrivals as they entered the medical unit. She would have been on her way if she didn't see the bright blonde hair of Darlene. She turned her head to see who she was talking to. She couldn't see the man at first because Darlene was in the way so she continued to walk and watch. Finally she moved to her right and the light shined down on him. It was Dustin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Oh mein Gott, is that really him?' Engel questioned herself. He was badly hurt and looked like he saw things no man should ever see in his life. His eyes were swollen and dark, with pain and agony. She couldn't see this, she needed to leave.

Engel ran to the women's quarters. Lucky, she didn't have to share her room that night because her roommate was out with the other ladies and helping them with the homecoming men. Engel cried; usually she never cared for anyone but this... this man that she loved went through what her men and her have seen and she could tell this was his first time out on the field because of the way his eyes darkened from the evil.

"Ouch, meine ficken neck," Engel said when she woke up. She didn't sleep so well with everything that went on last night. He eyes were swollen from her tears. She hear snores.. great, her roommate is a snorer. She got up and went to the shower, it felt good not to have somebody help you out. She got dressed in some ripped, worn out jeans and a deep purple shirt. She kept her hair down to cover her swollen, purple eyes, and wore some black, combat boots.

She walked out and everything was quiet like usual when men come in from the front. She walked to the medical unit to check out inside.

"Sorry Engel, you can't be in here today," Engel was greeted by the tart. She didn't look so pretty with dark bags under her dark blue eyes looked darker than usually.

"I came to see Dustin, now let me through," Engel demanded.

"I cannot, and if you create a problem for the injured, I'll have the watch guard to escort you out," Darlene said. Engel looked at her with hate and took her leave. She walked around the whole base, wondering how Dustin was doing. She needed to get her mind off him. She might as well come up with the plan to get some precious documents. It was the whole reason she came here right? To get back to her father's side. She also needed to get back in shape; she now has goals to achieve and a man to forget about.

* * *

Oh mein Gott=oh my god/gosh  
meine ficken=my fucking


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I have been so busy with planning graduation, finals, and family. hope you like my stories lovelies. *MUWA* you guys are the best. thanks Knights and dragons for giving me the inspiration to continue!

* * *

Chapter 14

Engel hasn't seen Dustin. If she even got close to the medical unit, Darlene would go straight to the guards. This bitch wasn't letting her see him but she'll regret that once she was back on the German lines. She has been training none stop for 2 weeks and sleepy put had an almost fool proof plan.

Some of the soldiers were let out but others remained from the mental stress they went through. Therapists were working with the soldiers none stop like usual. Engel couldn't let Dustin's weak will-power get in the way of her goals. She had to bury and forget him, or she would be weak like him, and this is what kept her going.

A week has passed and she was almost done. She was able to acquire a gun, for emergencies. Engel just needed a couple of days, when the new arrivals came in and everyone was busy, that's when she will strike.

Engel went to breakfast, and as always, ate alone. She was on her way out when she saw him and her talking. Darlene was walking with Dustin to the cafeteria. 'Vhat the hell?' Engel escaped from under her breath. What was she going to do? There was only one way in and out of this place, and she was leaving out and they were coming in. she stood up straight and walked out cool as she could. she tried to look straight but her eyes caught Dustin's, and his to hers.

"Good morning Engel," Darlene greatted her, "I'm helping Dustin to the cafeteria."

"Eh, zhat's good I guess, how are you American?" Engel asked awkwardly.

"Good… why you talking funny sweet heart?" oh, my gosh, her body could melt, but she had to stay strong.

"Don't talk to me like zhat American!" Engel stomped off, and didn't look back.

Luckly her roommate was a night nurse and was always too busy to notice Engel's plan.

*knock,knock* "Vho zhe fuck is it!" Engel screamed as she opened the door. To her shock, it was Dustin.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Engel moved to let him in. they sat on the chairs that were there, quietly.  
"Vhy did you come?" Engel asked.

"I came to see you, are you okay? You're treating me so cold."

"I don't need to answer you American, now vhat do you vant?" Engel stood up.

"I came to see the girl I love to make sure she still loves me but shes acting like the basterds I shot at in the field!" Dustin yelled. Engel punched him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MEINE COMRADES BASTERDS AND HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU SHOT THEM! I AM ONE OF ZHEM! OR DID YOU FORGET ZHAT ZHEN YOU VERE BLOWING ZHEIR BRAINZ OUT!"

"I wouldn't have said that if you would treat me with kindness and help me like Darlene has through this stressful part in my life!"

"Oh now, you're comparing me to zhat vhore! GET OUT!" Engel pointed at the door. Dustin got up and looked at her hard, she had to turn away so she didn't cry.

"DO you really want me to leave?" Dustin asked. Engel stayed quiet, she didn't want him to but… she needed to be… he hugged her. Why the hell would he do that? She looked up at him.

"Sweet heart, don't let me go so easily. I love you and I thought of you the whole time, please, try being my girlfriend. Ill be going back and forth now and I want to come back and see you everytime. Please, stop being a nazi and join me and be with me."

Engel eyes widen, could she do this, and did he say he loves her. Could she really stop being what she was trained for for an American? What… why… how… all these questions raced through her mind, she couldn't handle it, she fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

Short but sweet (well not that sweet when you read it). I'm already working on the next chapter, shouldn't take long. Thank you JupiterFiction for the review, I get so happy when I see and read them. thanks loves for reading *MUWA*

* * *

Chapter 15

"Ow, my fucking head," Engel woke up, she felt like she had a hangover, too bad it wasn't. She had slept the night and it was late morning. Her eyes had to get use to the light, but she wish they didn't. When her eyes were able to see, she saw Dustin at her desk, reading everything she had created in past 3 weeks. Papers scattered and the gun with the ammo around it. She wish she was dead. She took a swallow of saliva and prepared for what would happen.

"So, while was gone and getting better, you decided to go behind my back and create this" Dustin sounded pissed. He threw the papers all over the ground, Engel had seen him mad but never pissed off.

"I.. i.." Engel couldn't talk, all she could do was croak like a frog.

"I, I what Engel? You wanted to be hot shot and take secret military stuff! You wanted to go stab a knife into my back and used my absence as a chance! Is this the only reason you came here?! Was everything between you and me a set up! Did you actually love me?" Dustin stared at her with a mix of fury and sorrow.

"Yes, I love you. I never intended for zhis. I mean at first I only came to do zhis plan but I never meant to fall in love… I'm so sorry Dustin…" Engel didn't know what to say, her eyes filled with tears, she tried to hold them back but the just spilled out.

"I don't know… I need to think…" Dustin looked back at the papers, "I need to go… bye Engel." He left without looking at her. The room was so quiet, that the door echoed when he closed it. She stared at the door. 'Is he going to come back?' Engel though, 'he always comes back, I know he will.' She waited there. He didn't. She cried but she had to cry while clean up the mess, if her roommate saw her plan, she would be dead.

The room was cleaned. Engel just stood there in the middle of the room. The door creaked and Engel spun around with a smile, but it was her roommate. Her name was Jessie. She was an average size girl with long dirty blond hair, but right now it stuck out in every direction. Their eyes meet.

"You okay Engel?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah I'm o-" how could she lie, she busted into tears and fell on the floor. Jessie ran and picked her up and put her on the bed. She tried to comfort Engel and ask her what was wrong. All Engel said was that she fucked up and Dustin hated her now. Engel eventually fell asleep with Jessie on her bed. She whimpered in her dreams, but it wasn't so bad since she has someone next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He closed the door behind him and started walking. How the fuck could he be so stupid! She used him, what did he expect, she's a fucking German. That all they do. They cause problems and heart ache to everyone. He walked outside and it was bright, his eyes had to get used to it before he could walk any further.

Today was not the day for him. As he walked he saw everyone so happy and cheerful, why couldn't he be like that right now? Why did he have to save that bitch from the fire? To think her beautiful eyes showed love, so stupid.

"Hey Dusty," Dustin turned to see his friend, Rust walking up. Great, he wasn't in the mood. Dustin continued to walk but his friend caught up without problem.

"Hey man, what's up? You don't look like you."

"Just leave me alone, got shit on my mind and I was played like a fool," Dustin said and tried to shake Rust off his back. That didn't work, Rust walked in front of Dustin and blocked him from his path.

"Hey! No amigo of mine is going to be sulking like a lost puppy. Get dressed, we're going out." Rust said with a huge smile

"I don't th-"

"Ah, no excuses. Be ready at 12 o'clock, or ill drag your ass out," Rust said and walked off. Dustin wasn't in the mood for this. If he could play along, maybe he'll be able to sneak out and leave.

Somehow Dustin ended up in a truck, full of his friends and familiar faces. They traveled two hours just to get to town. It was a little passed 3 and Dustin wanted to go to his bed and sleep but no one would let him. The men claimed the streets of the town as theirs and made a mini party everywhere they went. Women followed them as if they were gods. Dustin wasn't enjoying this at all.

5 hours flew by. They were at a bar and music was pumping. Every man had a girl or two and everyone was wasted, including Dustin. He was telling Rust that him and Engel got into a fight, the girls around comforted him. Dustin didn't know if he should push them away or let them smother him.

"Man, let these pretty gals comfort you, you need to get that bitch off your mind," Rust said. Dustin would have listened until he called Engel a bitch. He did call her that in his mind but that's because he was mad. He wasn't going to let anyone insult his girl.

Dustin got up and tackled Rust on the floor. The girls screamed and ran away; everyone stopped partying and looked at them. The music became faint as everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"Don't you ever call my girl a bitch!" Dustin yelled at Rust. Rust was shocked on how Dustin reacted, he was never so violent. Dustin got up and left the bar. He entered the world that was too cold. It didn't feel like a spring, instead it was as cold as the winter day Dustin had meet Engel.

He managed to find a ride back to the base and was let threw by a night guard. He was going to hear about this tomorrow, but he didn't care, he wanted to go to bed. As he walked he saw Jessie. She walked straight up to him and slapped him. Dustin was shocked and pissed.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Dustin asked while holding his cheek.

"That what you get for making that poor angel cry all day and night! She's still crying in her sleep! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jessie scolded him and walked away.

Dustin was pissed; if she knew what Engel was planning she'd be thanking him, but Engel didn't deserve to cry. Should he go back and apologize or be honorable and turn her in? what should he do?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He walked to Engel's door and stopped. 'She must hate me' he thought. He didn't know if she was asleep and if he should knock, but he had to make up for what he did.

He knocked on the door and waited, thoughts flooded his mind and he wish he could disappear right now.

She woke up when Jessie had closed the door. Her eyes felt huge and swollen, she didn't want to get up. She wish she could fall asleep but she couldn't. Dustin didn't think she loved him anymore and that she used him this whole time.

"Er ist nie zurück kommen," she whispered to herself and tears slide down her checks. She heard a knock on the door. Who the hell was it? Could it be…?

Engel slowly got out of bed and wiped away her tears as she walked to the door. She took a deep breath in and opened the door. It was him.

She threw herself in his arms and cried.

"Es tut mir leid," she managed to repeat through her sobs. He brushed her hair with his hands while tears slide down his cheeks too. He smelled like beer but she didn't care, he came back, that's all that mattered to her.

She looked up at him and they stared at each other. How could she possibly have thought about leaving him. She tippy toed on her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was still like fireworks that popped on her lips. His tongue slipped in and played with her innocence. She felt like she was going to fall!

He picked her up, and as if she was trained to do this, her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked her to the bed and dropped her off on it. He climbed on the bed, on top of her, and she undressed him. She let him have her purity, and she was glad, it felt like pure ecstasy, with a little bit of pain.

When the love making was over she had put on his shirt while he put on his boxers and pants. Scares had covered his torso much more than hers. How could he be so soft with all those wounds, she thought. He turned to see her sweet face. He climbed on the bed and kissed her lips so soft, it felt like they were feathers.

"Can you stay wizh me until Jessie comes back?" she whispered.

"Anything for you sweetheart," is all he said as he laid down by her side while she rested her arm and head on his chest. His breathing had slowed down, but his heart still raced. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep on the one she loved the most.

Dustin woke up and saw her still sleeping on him. She was so beautiful, how could he have been so mad at his angel. He slowly got out of the bed and got dressed; he wanted to be out before Jessie got back. He kissed her head before he took his leave.

He wanted into the morning air, which felt so good. He walked to the men's quarters and saw the guys from last night. He saw Rust talking with a bunch of guys. Dustin had to make up for what he did last night.

"Hey Rust," Dustin walked up to Rust, "hey, I'm sorry about yesterday man, I didn't mean to..."

"It's all right Dusty, the beer took control and I shouldn't have said what I did. Anyways, I didn't get hurt, no big deal," Rust said. Rust was a realized guy and never really got mad. He was an inch taller than Dustin and way more built. Green eyes and rusty brown hair.

Dustin and the guys ended up getting yelled at later in the day but it didn't really matter to Dustin. He still had his friend and Engel, nothing could ruin this happiness…

* * *

Er ist nie zurück kommen=He is never coming back

Es tut mir leid=I am sorry


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Fuck," he thought. He hated the bitch and now he had to go find her. 'fucking daddy's girl' he thought. He had to spend his morning in a cold ass office just to be called in and told that Cpt. Amsel daughter's plane crashed and she hasn't showed up at the camp she was assigned. It's a little over two months and Mr. Father of the year wants to make sure if she's alive or dead. He thinks if she's alive, she may have been captured. He's heard word of an American base located in the area of the crash, so Wulf had to go over there and investigate. If he saw the bitch, he'd save her, if she is dead, he had to go back and report.

The thought of her dead gave him some joy. He didn't know why but they always fought since they meet. He loved her for her attitude, hate, and beauty, but she was a bitch nonetheless and while he loved it, he hated her for it.

He had to board a plan and gets dropped off as close to the crash as possible. From there, he was going to look and report anything that maybe useful. The father only cared because his daughter has so much information in her head she could fuck over Germany in the war. This wasn't an option that Wulf could accept, Germany had to win.

Wulf had to be up and off as early as possible. If there was a camp, they needed to be cautious. Through the whole flight Wulf thought of the better things he could do with his time. He was the same rank as Engel, but a year older. His emerald eyes were cold and spiteful, his face long, thin and handsome (unlike Dustin's who's is not that long but muscular). He was thin but had muscle while his height was tall.

It was hard to land the small plan in the forest, so they had to drop him off near the local town. From there, Wulf was to take a truck to the sight of the crash and investigate.

Wulf walked through the small town, he looked like a normal citizen but anyone could tell he was a soldier. As he walked he saw Americans, and of course, they were soldiers. He saw them laugh and play as if they belonged here. It made Wulf sick knowing there was Americans in his precious land.

Wulf got in a truck waiting for him and they took off into the forest. They passed the camp that was supposably a romure.

"Nicht weiter gehen," yelled Wulf to the driver. He already knew that Engel was in there. The location of the crash isn't too far from the camp; a soldier would have gone to inspect the seen. They would have saved her.

"Gehen wir zurück," Wulf demanded the driver. They turned back to the town where Wulf would start a plan to get in the base.

He reported the camp and created a plan of sneaking in with one of the trucks. It was a lame plan but this camp didn't have top security. When some men came to party he blended in with them and hopped in the truck while they were still wasted. They needed a designated driver, who better than the random, sober German citizen. He would search as much as he could and blend in.

He found the men's post and took a uniform and put it on. 'how discussting this is,' Wulf thought as he put on the dirt green uniform. He walked out into the cool spring breeze and started his search.


End file.
